kanojo_ga_flag_o_oraretarafandomcom-20200213-history
Akane Mahougasawa
Akane Mahougasawa is the granddaughter to the founder of the renowned Mahogasawa Foundation. She bears a flag of friendship, and becomes the "magician" in Souta's party. When she was younger, her very first friend was cruelly treated and separated from her due to the difference in their classes, so she now feels that, if she can save Souta, she may be able to "save" the lonely girl she'd been. In an early storyline, she is the first among her Quest Dorm housemates to raise a death flag, which Souta converts to a "route conquered" love flag by kissing her. Personality Despite coming from a wealthy family, Akane is a very sweet and kindhearted girl who wants friends. This is the result of having a childhood friend who her family forbade her from seeing due to the girl coming from a lower-class family. Akane has a curious nature as when she saw Souta and Nanami speaking on the roof, she decided to befriend the two. In their first conversation, she was social but displayed a pushy nature as seen when she wanted Souta to call her by her first name. She never gives up which is shown when she continued to ask to eat lunch with Souta even after he repeatedly rejected her because of that her flag breaks and comes back immediately. Akane fell in love with Souta after their kiss and does whatever she can to spend more time with him. She blushes when speaking to him about romantic situations, her feelings for him are the most obvious that even Souta seems somewhat aware. She also has a habit of saying strange things and have occasional slips of the tongue. Character Overview She first saw Souta and Nanami on the roof and after that she wanted to get to know them better. She later asked if they wanted to have lunch together, but Souta refused and although he refused she kept asking if they wanted to have lunch with her and after a couple of times Souta finally accepted it. Akane then reveals that she wanted be friends with them as the two seem to keep to themselves and she doesn't like others being alone. She asks Souta if he will be her friend and while he tries to dissuade her, Akane continues to ask until Souta gives in and she is excited as she eats with him. Souta learns of her wealthy status but states she really wanted to be friends with them. She later asks to accompany him to his home and explains why she wants to be friends, though reason is hindered because her slips of the tongue. Akane clings to Souta out of joy after he allows her to come to his house while Nanami laughs at this. She and Nanami then go to Souta's house where Akane falls through the weakened stairs. She apologizes for ruining his home as Souta saw a dead flag on her head. When she was about to succumb to her injuries Souta did not know what to do, until he got an idea and thought that he just needed to raise a new flag and kissed her. Akane was flustered as a result of the kiss and from this point on fell in love with Souta. As the series went on, Akane moved into the Quest Dorm with Nanami, Souta and others. She continuously tries to find ways to spend more time with Souta but is too shy with her feelings and has occasional slips with telling him. One day, she told Souta when she was younger she didn't really have anyone she could call a friend because she was the granddaughter of the president of the mahougasawa foundation. But one day she was sent to the library in order to widden her knowledge and that was the first time she met a friend and that's why they traded what they treasured the most and that was the proof of their bond (Her friend gave her a hairpin). But then one day her grandfather broke that hairpin and a wall appeared between them. She said she wanted to pick the hairpin that her friend but was too afraid. Akane states that while she couldn't save her pitiful self then and now she is scared that she will hurt Souta too, but Nanami helped her to overcome her fear. Later, Souta comes across Quest Dorm and finds Akane there and they talk before she goes upstairs. After saving her from falling through the floor once more, Akane thanks him as he saved her like last time revealing she remembers him again, which makes him happy as they embrace. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Souta's love interest